


Valentine's Card

by ExpectoPadoughnut



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoPadoughnut/pseuds/ExpectoPadoughnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sal buys Q a Valentine's card but he is unsure of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Card

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have ever written an Impractical Jokers fanfiction and I have no idea how I feel about it... I'll write it anyway and compile it under my guilty pleasures list, along with my fixations on food and porn.

_Oh my God, this is so embarrassing. Why didn’t I pick the one with the champagne glass?_

Sal cringed again at the card he held: devilish red with a huge love heart and ‘PHHWAAOR, YOU’RE HOT’ written in the middle. _What a disgrace!_ He couldn’t give _this_ to Q; not if he wanted to be taken seriously at least. He dropped it on the coffee table and leaned into his couch again, closing his eyes with a resigned huff.

This is ridiculous, he thought, because they were best friends for too many years for something like _this_ to happen all of a sudden. He didn’t even know if Q liked guys, never mind liked his best friend!

“This is bullshit,” he groaned to nobody, pushing his glasses into his hair and palming his eyes. There was so much he wanted to say of course, like how he preferred when Q’s hair was long and rough and how he really liked his dress sense, even though he pretended not to; or the way his eyes crossed slightly when he focused on something for too long.

Sal binned the card soon after, deciding to ignore Valentine’s day completely and instead sent a round of cheesy texts to each of his friends.

_Roses and red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_I have an STD,_

_Now so do you._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I think, and I hope you enjoyed it?


End file.
